Lo siento, soy un Mal Muchacho
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Vamos, nos separamos. "/" ... Por favor, no seas así. "/" Lamento decirte que nuestra relación SE TERMINÓ. "/" Naruse- chan, he oído de tu rompimiento con Reol. "/ Mi primer Fanfiction de Utaite. NqrsexReol, ReolxKradness y NqrsexGiga. MI PRIMER FIC DE UTAITES. ¡ESPERO LES GUSTE! OUO


Yo: ¡ES EL MOMENTO! ¡ES AHORA! ¡CUMPLIENDO UNO DE MIS SUEÑOS ANTES DE MORIR!

Meiko: ¿Cuál?

Yo: Conmemorando el 4 aniversario desde que llegué a Fanfiction, pondré algo que agregué a mi lista mental de cosas por hacer antes del Rapto.

Tsuna: ¿Cuál es?

Yo: ¿Recuerdan el Fic de Utaites "Absurda Oscuridad" que fue un Yaoi de Soraru y Mi-chan que nunca se dio?

Basil y Tsuna: Sí.

Yo: Desde ese momento quise hacer una historia con UTAITES! Y ahora lo cosneguí.

Kirito: Van tres en un día. Dos continuaciones y un nuevo fic.

Yo: Espero que les guste. Ojalá Len y Miku estuviesen ahí.

Shun Kazami: Ya sabes lo que dicen... si te duele dejar a alguien que amabas románticamente y no sabes qué hacer sin esa persona... es que están destinadas a estar el uno para el otro.

Yo: Y espero que los chicos se pongan geniales.

DISCLAIMER: LOS UTAITES NO ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

"Vamos, nos separamos."

"Pero Reol," Nqrse mantuvo la mano de Reol, sosteniendola con fuerza. "Sabes que esto es mi trabajo. No puedo hacerlo. Por favor."

Reol negó con la cabeza, añadiendo desesperación en el momento ante el pelirrosa. "No, Naruse-kun. Estoy enferma, muy enferma. Deberías dejar de hacerlo. También es por tu propio bien. Lo digo por tu bien

Nqrse la miró con incredulidad. "Reoru, vestido como ella era mi afición. Los fans también tienen objeciones. Pero ¿por qué no? Sólo dime lo que pasó.

Reol retiró la mano, raspando un millón de lesiones sobre la sensación Nqrse. Luego dijo en voz baja,

"Lamento decirte que nuestra relación SE TERMINÓ"...

BRAK!

Las cuestiones de los gatos nombrados surgen de su sueño cuando la puerta de la habitación se estrelló deliberadamente. Lentamente se levantó, estirando los músculos, y de debajo de la cama.

A través de un par de obsidiana grano, pudo ver el empleador jadeando con las manos llenas de temblor

\- No puede ser… Maldita sea… - maldecía Nqrse y cayó desplomado al suelo. Luego se frotó la cara mientras él gimió áspera descargando su ira. - ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITA FAKKIN SEA! ¿POR QUÉ PASÓ ESTO?

Tenía una difícil decisión de dos opciones. ¿Trabajo o cónyuge? Nqrse no alcanza a comprender, a regañadientes, la posibilidad de escoger una de las dos opciones, debido a que ambos son igualmente importantes.

Casi casi como la queja de los ateos con Dios: ¿O me obedeces y aceptas a Cristo, o lo rechazas y arderás en el infierno?

Y créanme, que si no hubiese libre albedrío, sólo escogeríamos SOLO UNA OPCIÓN.

¿Entonces por qué no siguió el consejo de Reol? ¿En lugar de opciones de trabajo suena como su razón de ser? Porque a decir verdad, la mayoría de los fans seguramente mienten si les gusta Nqrse cuando tiene la apariencia femenina.

Y en eso, volvió a quejarse airadamente

Imposible. No es probable. Olvidando la cifra que se despedía de su carrera. No importa si se cambió la imagen, pero el carácter de una hermosa niña cuando cantó fue lo que lo hizo famoso.

Por otro lado, Reol ha sido su novia y su relación duró durante tres años. No se podía tener suficiente atención y el amor todos los días. Naturalmente Nqrse suele negar esto bien tajantemente.

Porque, desde su corazón, Nqrse todavía la amaba. Todas las actuaciones, todos cantando, toda la enseñanza, todo se lo ha grabado en el corazón.

Nqrse no es nada sin Reol. Él no va a poner un pie en el mundo de la música sin preguntarle a Reol. Todo esto se debe a su carrera.

Entonces, ¿qué habría de sucumbir? ¿Con sujeción a la voluntad de Reol? O sea, ¿Sujeto al decreto Reol como si fuera una especie de reina?

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! – gritaba Nqrse tirando de su pelo en voz alta. Quería morirse ahora. Con lo que todos los problemas se pueden resolver con un montón de sí mismo. Él de por sí ya estaba cansado, como un muerto despierto en el camino

\- Miaw ~

Nqrse repente levantó la cabeza, miró sentado. Hubo una cuestión sobre ello.

\- Miaw ~ - llamó de nuevo

Cuestiones exasperados su cara linda, Nqrse tenía la tentación de llevar a su regazo, rascándose la barriga llena de afecto y en ello adaptarse a la cara.

"El problema es, ¿qué hago?"

\- Miaw ~

\- Hey, deja de rascarte la cabeza. Responde a la pregunta.

\- Miaw ~

Nqrse sonrió con amargura. -Tienes razón. Qué tonto que les pido. Yo debería ser capaz de responderle. ¡AL MENOS NO HAY PROBLEMA! - Nqrse estalló en risas. Por lo menos, desde hace algún tiempo por delante, no le dolería tanto el pecho hasta ahora..

La mañana del mediodía, Kradness recibía mensajes cortos de su pareja, Reol. Fue invitado a reunirse en el lugar de siempre. Y a causa de esta reunión es muy abrupta, Kradness vio necesario irse al barrio al lado de Starbucks Tokio.

\- Lo siento, llego tarde.- Kradness hizo mueca de dolor cuando la susodicha llega a su asiento. Reol no respondió, se limitó a asentir y bebiendo frapuccino de té verde.

\- Así que, ¿por qué? Por lo general no me pediste que cumpliera. ¿Lo que se crea una nueva canción y me pidió hacer un dúo? ¿O me pidió hacer un disco, juntos? – La cara de Krad parecía forzada

El estado anímico del interlocutor está obviamente inestable, por debajo de la media. La posibilidad de que podría ser dado de alta eventos adversos experimentados a querer sumergirse en la piscina o embarazoso. ¿Pero ese tipo de qué?

\- Yo…- decía Kradness sintonizado. - No sé qué decir. –En eso Kradness sintió una gota de sudor - Dime, Reol. Soy todo oídos."

Reol mordiéndose el labio inferior, vaciló.- Yo ... rompí con Naruse-kun.

\- Kough! – Kradness tosió reaccionando y empezó a ahogarse en su propio café. Luego recuperó la compostura enojado - U-Usted dijo ¿QUÉ? Terminaste con Naruse? ¿Cómo pudiste?

Reol también lo traduciría de la A a la Z. Nada podía perder. A partir de entonces tuvo una sensación de malestar, disgusto, una sensación de fatiga uno frente al debate sobre Nqrse, incluso para catapultar su decisión, él dijo en su totalidad a Kradness sobre ello.

¿Quién no escucha decir mucho? Kradness fue tan capaz de capturar los insertos de tono para arrepentirse de lo que dijo Reol pesar de lo difícil de la portada

En eso, Reol empezó a sollozar adoloridamente - Sé que soy egoísta. Yo estaba enferma. Yo no lo odio. Pero mis sentimientos no han cambiado. Todavía amo este día. Él cambió mi vida. No sé qué hacer para terminar y empezar sin él. ¿Qué tal si me odia? ¿Qué pasa si no quería volver a verme? ¡Yo estoy completamente confundida!

Kradness quedó deslumbrado ante la declaración de la peligris. Quería tomar su mano para secar sus lágrimas, pero no tenía más agallas. Esperó hasta que se calmara, sin importar las incómodas miradas de toda la cafetería.

\- Esto… - dijo unos minutos más tarde Reol, quien finalmente levantó la vista y encontró a Kradness ofreciéndole su pañuelo.

\- Sabes… puedes comenzar de nuevo. Pero…me gustaría que lo hicieras conmigo. Comience conmigo. Puedo ayudarte a olvidarlo - dijo un Kradness convincente.

Reol quedó aturdida, y en ello se sonrojó en extremo - K-Kura-kun, ¿estás hablando en serio? (Nota del autor: ¡KYAAAAAAAAA! CLARO QUE HABLA EN SERIO! DILE QUE SÍ! DO IT! JUST DO IT!)

Kradness ignoraba el sonrojo, se quedó mirando al frente, forzando a Reol a usar un pañuelo con una pequeña sacudida.

La presencia de una atmósfera era incómoda que parece ser una tercera persona. Ambos ya están inmersos en sus propios pensamientos. Entre aceptado o rechazado, entre desechar o recibir.

Los hombres que tienen la altura de 180 cm no pueden creerlo. Para que no Reol tomara esto como una broma. Considerando que todos los compañeros Utaite ya saben que a Kradness le gustaba Reol desde hace mucho tiempo.

¿Impaciente especialmente Kradness? No, Reol parece menos sensible.

Reol podía sentir que su respiración se interrumpe cuando...

\- Está bien. Creo que debo intentarlo.- dijo Reol finalmente

La cara Kradness brilló de felicidad en un instante.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias, Reol-chan! – Gritaba Kradness sonrojado y contento

La chica estuvo feliz y con una leve sonrisa - Arigatou, nii-chan.

* * *

Yo: TA DÁ...

Kirito: ¿Do it? ¿Just DO IT?

Issei: ¿What tha faq with you?

Juvia: A Juvia le encantó el KradReol

Yo: Siempre me encantó el KradReol. Lo supe por sus múltiples colaboraciones como Children War, Rimokon, Sweet Devil, OniKyoukan, Jitter Doll, Shin de shimau to wa nasakenai!, y los mashups que los fans hacen como en LUVORATORRRRRY! y 1 2 Fanclub

DEJEN REVIEWS Y TODA LA COSA

AH... ¡Y RUEGEN A DIOS PARA QUE NUNCA OCURRA EL MEGATERREMOTO! ¡NO ME QUIERO IR DE FANFICTION!

UNITE FOREVER AND ZUTTO


End file.
